Welcome to Torchwood
by harryjay132
Summary: Torchwood is at the Top of there Game. A organisation with bases in the commonwealth realms but when the Normandy comes threw the Void and Torchwood arrests the crew it could mean an end to one of the organisations most powerful assets. Rated M for swearing, Blood and gore ( all the average Torchwood Stuff)
1. Chapter 1

Today was not a Normal Day in Torchwood especially on The HMS Daedalus, Normally There would be crew members running around the place and Fighter Jets launching off the flight Deck and blowing Alien Space Ships out of the sky (If they didn't Surrender of course) but not today. Soldiers were blowing off steam in the Shooting Range, the pilots were lounging about in the Crew Quarters and Darren hadn't received one call out to 'A hostile Alien Zone' because some Drunk old women in England thought she had seen 'big metal men' in her garden.

Darren sat in his quarters not sure what to do, maybe take an Interceptor out for a spin but the Pilots don't like it when he does that even though Darren Designed the bloody things and knows what makes them tick. His terminal Bleeped and he opened up what was a message from Canary Wharf (When The commonwealth Realms United Torchwood was put in charge of 'Counter-terrorism' and they needed a central headquarters, Torchwood Choose Canary Wharf).

_Odd Void activity, It appears to opening again. It is currently 9'000'000 voidics and counting, normal closed void activity is 6'000'000 voidics. We need to set-up preparations encase of another hostile takeover._

_Lieutenant James Smith_

Torchwood had made breakthroughs with the Void, The Team of Physicists and Engineers Darren Lead had created ways of Travelling Through, opening and closing the Void Safely to create extreme amounts of electricity without endangering the planet in the process. The team discovered if you open the Void at different locations at the Safe amount (6'000'000 Voidics) the load evens itself out and doesn't strain the void or open it but if the Void was opening again it could have disastrous effects on the planet.

_Have the Equipment turned off and switch to the back up Plans (FILE ATTACHMENT: Project Green Planet) until we can diagnose the problem. We cannot risk another Canary Wharf 'Incident' but have the troops put on Stage Two alert Just in case._

_1__st__ Operative Darren McCrory_

Darren decided it was time he went back up to his office in the Control Centre, Sighing Darren got up form his desk and walked through the Halls of the Sky Carrier and got into the elevator and headed up towards the Command Deck.

* * *

The Normandy was being chased out of the system by a Reaper, Joker was pulling insane and ballsy manoeuvres to get out of its range but he was falling, it was only a matter of time before the reaper would catch up and take the ship out of the Sky but then The Normandy was surrounded by a stream of white light all around its Hull. The cold dark reaches of Space turned quickly into the Countryside.

"What the? This can't be right" said Joker while he checked the Normandy Navigation System

"My Navigation System is running at optimal Levels Jeff but I can send you a report if you are sceptical" EDI's cold emotionless voice replied

"The Point is that we were in Space and Now we are in the Scottish Highlands I mean What the Hell happened?" Joker asked screwing his nose up at the Sensor Data

Darren was in the Command Centre of The HMS Daedalus, The cold white walls, The computer screens of complete glass everywhere you look and the panoramic view of the Launch deck from the Observation Window just showed how powerful and rich the institute had become from a small institute trying to keep Wales on its feet, and the Branch in England still Licking it's wounds after Canary Wharf to an organization with the power of the crown in the unified Countries of Canada, Australia, New Zealand and the United Kingdom (The United Realms of the Commonwealth).

The command Centre had the same atmosphere of the rest of the ship... Easy going until the ship was brought to life with the Screech of Sirens and the footsteps of rampaging crew members trying to get to their posts. Darren ran over to the Radar operator to ask "What the Hell is going on!?"

"Unidentified Ship Just entered our airspace Sir... It's Heading straight for us!" The Lieutenant confirmed

"Launch an Intercept Team tell them to give it one warning to get the hell out of our atmosphere and if they don't do that then Bring it down and I will deal with it personally" Darren had a voice of stone and showed no Expression but anger, Canary Wharf had that effect on all of the Survivors... They Just don't give a shit any-more unless it affected their team.

Five Interceptor Fighter jets rose from the Hanger bay and onto the Flight Deck, the pilots all checked their instruments and launched with lane one, two and three all launching first and four and five quickly following behind them. The Jets quickly moved into their Squadron position and moved to intercept the craft. The Fighters quickly got to the Target and the squad leader approached the Ship 'SSV Normandy' the pilot read of the side and he approached the cockpit and opened the Communications Barrier.

"Unidentified ship you are in Torchwood Airspace we ask that you leave the Earth Immediately" The pilot asked rather astonished by the Deadly but Beautiful Shape of the Ship

"Unidentified Fighter this is an Alliance Ship you have no say in what..." Joker Started

"I don't have time for this Shit" The Pilot Finished

The fighter opened it's backward Air intake and moved to the Back of the SSV Normandy to rejoin its Squad. The Fighter Pilots all armed their weapons and each aimed for one of the Thrusters and locked onto them. "Fire!" The Squad leader shouted and all of the Torchwood Jets Unleashed one of their Fighters six missiles, The missiles were Regular fighter missiles but were each tipped with Dalekianium which gave them enough power to pierce through any Shield and any Armour.

The missiles each had a Direct hit and the Normandy was falling to the ground Faster than a Brick getting dropped form the Ceiling and the Fighters were returning to Base. Darren and the Torchwood 36th Squad all got into the VTOLs which were docked in the garage at the Bottom of the ship, The VTOLS were all lowered down and the Clamps were about to release control once the VTOLs engines kicked in _'Now for the Fun Part'_ Darren thought as the clamps released control and eight VTOLs dropped out of the Garage.

"JESUS CHRIST!" The latest Recruit shouted as the Engine kicked in

Darren laughed while the shock of being about to die Faded, Darren checked his gun and looked out the Window and thought_ 'Now to deal with whatever terror is inside of you' _

* * *

The Torchwood Squad moved through the Normandy CIC, Darren and a few Soldiers got into the elevator and went down to Deck 3. The elevator doors opened and the squad was met with a blue Female Alien, Darren raised his gun as she went to unstrap the pistol from her waist "You look smarter than that" Darren said. The alien moved her hand away from the pistol and Darren grabbed her pistol and gave it to the Commando behind him.

Darren and the commandos moved through Deck three and moved (more dragged) crew members to the middle of the Mess, Darren moved to the front of all the crew members and said "Under Article eight: Paragraph 2C of the Torchwood Charter you are all under arrest for breaching Earth Airspace and not withdrawing when asked"

"What the Hell are you talking about?! This is an Alliance Ship we have more right to be on Earth than you do!" A Red-Headed Women with Commander bars on her Jacket shouted violently.

"I don't know what you are talking about but you were in United Commonwealth Airspace and I am fully Authorised to arrest you and that is exactly what I am doing" Darren said Forcefully and pointed his finger straight at her face. The Commandos all dragged the crew members out to the VTOLs outside and loaded the crew members onto them. The VTOLs all lifted off and headed towards the SKY carrier and parked in the Garages underneath.

Torchwood Containment Teams were there to arrest and take the crew members all to the Vaults but one of the crew members wouldn't cooperate and Biotically threw Darren against the walls "You have no right to touch me Primitive". The Guards raised their weapons and fired K-BOLTS into Javik's chest and the Prothean feel to the ground shaking.

"Take them all to the Vaults and don't let them out.." Darren got up and pointed to Shepard "apart from that one.. I want to question her"

* * *

(A/N): This Is a redo of The Torchwood Effect: The first Mass effect/Torchwood crossover I did but now it is off the site as well... It was a complete Shambles. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the First Chapter: There is a lot of information in this chapter but hopefully it wasn't to much. Please rate and review as it helps me see how I am doing.

Thanks – Harry


	2. Chapter 2

Darren and The Torchwood Guards led The Normandy Squad down to the brig and they left Shepard in a Medical bay while on there way there. Tali, Garrus and Kaidan looked around the Torchwood Cells and examined their Residents, Tali's eyes unfortunately met a Wevils' eyes and the Beast Jumped forward at the Cell Door made of glass and started to scratch and snarl at the glass in-front of her.

"Keehlah!" Tali Shouts and she feels a soft hand touch her suit, she turns around to find Darren smiling at her "Don't worry love as long as the Electro-currents are still running threw that glass we will all be Okay"

"Thank you... just scared me that's all" Tali responded

"If you think that's Scary then you really aren't from this universe"

"what do you mean not from this Universe Human?" The Four eyed alien asked

"All will be explained Soon... You have my word" Darren replied

"Your word is not enough Primitive" Javik launched forward and absorbed Darren's Bio-Marker, Javik now knew exactly how much of a threat the Primitive and the Organization he worked for was to him an he knew what he needed to do.

* * *

Darren led Shepard into a Medical Bay where he asked her to have a seat on on of the examination tables, Darren quickly walked over to the Lab technician where he was handed a syringe containing a blue liquid. Shepard suddenly felt hands grab her arms and pin her against the table; no matter how much she kicked and screamed she knew it would do her no good because the soldier pinning her down was dressed head to toe in white armour and looked like he had been feed steroids since he was three. Shepard looked up at the ceiling where she saw robotic arms coming out of it and doing some sort of scan on her.

Darren moved into where the soldier had her pinned down and sealed her onto the table using metal restraints. Shepard felt the syringe pierce her skin and slide into her neck, the liquid was so cold and she felt it run through every single vein in her body and out of all her artery's then she began to feel so cold and so limp. "What... Did.. you... do.. me?" Shepard stuttered

"Stop being so melodramatic. They're called nanites and they are preparing you for the procedure" Darren stated coldly

"What... proce...?"

"Save your breath..." Darren walked over carrying another syringe "and relax" Darren put a dose of sleeping agent into her body and watch as arms lowered to break her skin to connect with Shepard's Nervous System. "Lets see what we're dealing with" Darren signalled the lab Tech play all the footage and memories the computer Alcatraz deemed appropriate.

"Okay... Alliance Marine with the rank of commander, graduated N7, no parents, first Spectre, what the hell is that" Footage began to play of the reapers destroying Earth, killing civilians and the repeat phrases of 'Shepard's are last hope'. Darren was quiet for a few minutes doing exactly what he has been trained to do, analyse information and enemies and fight them appropriately and it was also then he realized "We have do to something.".

* * *

A few hours later Darren was trying to figure away to get Shepard and her crew through the void and back to the war in her own universe. The ship's atmosphere had calmed down from earlier and the ship was nice and quiet seeing as only the skeleton crew were on duty at this time of night. Darren looked out of his office's window and saw the beautiful city of London in it's night time cycle, underneath the Daedalus was the powerhouse of the U.C.R. And home to some of the Daedalus crew members who were currently boarding helicopters and being taken to Canary Wharf so they could go home for a few weeks on leave.

Darren accessed the CCTV network and looked at the footage of the Normandy crew's prison cell. Most of them were asleep apart from two of them, Garrus and James were their names from what he could remember were playing poker but something was off.. "Fuck!" Darren yelled. The same cards were being repeated each-time, "The Fuckers have Escaped and to think I was bending over backwards to open the void for them" Darren grabbed the footlocker from underneath his desk, put on his Black combat armour and loaded his beloved SCAR Torchwood rifle (A/N Bravo if you get the reference).

"You lot with me!" he called over to the small team of soldiers that guard the Command Deck, they all squeezed into the elevator to go down to the Vaults in the lower decks. The elevator doors sprung open and the scene all to reminded him of the Battle. A Torchwood guard was threw at the wall by a Sliveen and the force he was thrown at caused his armour to crack and blood to splatter across the walls like a sprinkler. Darren and the squad rushed into the room and returned fire.

The Sound of Bullets exiting rifles and of Bodies falling to the floor with blood gashing out of their wounds. The phrases 'Exterminate this' and 'for the empire' were used more than once but the end results was what was to be expected. Unarmed aliens against the Queens best and brightest 'Special Forces' with superior fire power... the room looked like a slaughter house. The Original prison guards were all dead... they were all laid out across the floor in multi coloured blood from all the different species or their bodies were in cells because they were thrown into the cells doors with glass drenched in blood sticking out of their backs.

"Look for survivors, Secure the area and find the Normandy Crew... Me and them will be having a chat" Darren said and pushed a exploded Dalek Shell out of his way. "then talk to us primitive" Darren heard the intercom say. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"It was a foolish move to leave your ships C.I.C. Unprotected" the Voice said

"I'm going to kill you!" Darren shouted

"No primitive I will be the one to send you to the depths of hell!"

"Oh yeah and how are you going to do that?" Darren mocked and laughed at the Prothean.

"BY flying this ship into your precious country and I will destroy you with it" Darren felt his body go cold when the intercoms link to the bridge was shut off. "Shit!" Darren shouted "I'm going to send that bastard back to the fucking stone age. Let's see how he gets along with those primitives!"

Darren activated his PDA on the left side of his chest plate and activated a radio link with the rest of the ship "All personnel this is 1st Operative Darren McCrory. All level 2 and 3 personnel are to evacuate immediately. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. We have a Level 4 incursion in progress. ALL combat and medical staff are to report for duty immediately". Alarms started ring as escape pods were launched, Jets and helicopters launched off the flight deck and VTOLS dropped out of the bottom of the ship. Darren made one last called and made sure it was important "Hello Director Gwen Cooper. Torchwood Cardiff" The sweet beautiful Welsh Vowels Darren Adored calmed him a tiny bit. "Gwen listen I haven't got time to explain but the Daedalus is about to fly into London I need you to promise me you will shot it down before it hits it"

"Wait Darren..?"

"Gwen promise! I can't be responsible for another tragedy" Gwen could tell Darren was crying, no matter what anyone said Darren was a very emotional man not the Hard Ruthless son of a bitch U.N.I.T. Makes him out to be.

"Okay Darren" Gwen was on the verge of crying as well. Darren had always carried guilt about the Battle of Canary Wharf and his involvement with it. "and tell Sarah.. I love her and I'm sorry if I don't make it.. Goodbye Gwen"

"Goodbye Darren" Gwen heard the phone hang up and realised she could be killing a friend tonight and there was nothing she could do to help "Alactraz. Target the Daedalus. Fire on my command" The A.I. Argued about killing it's creator and Gwen started to cry hard even the bloody computer would miss him.

* * *

Javik looked at the crew of Normandy lying on the floor knocked out by the biotic pulse he sent raging towards them. They betrayed him by refusing to destroy the U.K. and after what the primitives had down to Shepard, she still refused to send the ship into London saying that it would be genocide well at least she knows what mutiny is. Javik let out a cackle as he sent the ship flying towards London and straight for the Torchwood Tower. If he was going to die then the primitives will die with him.

* * *

Darren and the whole of the Daedalus' combat trained staff burst through the door and secured the Combat Deck. Medics ran to the injured staff and got them out of the room as quick as humanly possible. Darren ran towards Javik but fell on his ass as a biotic blast hit him like a ton of lead across his chest. The door to the Control deadlocked sealed itself leaving Darren and Javik alone together.

Darren struggled to get back up. He felt blood trickle down the side of his face after he hit the floor. "You honestly thought you could win against a Prothean in Battle?". Darren got back up on his face but was threw against the observation glass in the control room.

"Foolish Primitive!" Javik laughed as blood started to run down the glass, Darren's face hit it so hard that it broke his nose. Javik's body started to glow with biotic energy and as Javik prepared to hit Darren again, Darren's body started to glow with a blue aura and he sent a burst of electricity right at Javik's chest. Javik turned round at see the end of Darren's Majestic pistols. "You would really kill the last of a species?"

Darren's body filled with rage, he killed his staff no not his staff.. his family and he would pay dearly for what he had done. Darren's body went through a mixture of anger, glee and rage as he pulled the trigger on his pistol and the bullet excited the pistols chamber and went through Javik's head and the blood was spilled of the last Prothean on the walls of the Daedalus. The alarms screeched as a missile headed towards the ship, Darren limped over to the control console and changed the ships course.

"Gwen stop the missile!" Darren shouted down the intercom

The missile erupted into a tiny supernova across the London skyline. Darren could hear the cheers from the streets of London as the ship entered the upper atmosphere and flew safely out of the city. The locks on the door disengaged and Shepard walked through the doors, Darren turned around to face her and said with regret in his Voice "I'm Sorry. I shouldn't have treated you the way I did and I paid a high price for it. You and your crew well be sent through the void tomorrow with your ship back to your universe"

"You killed him?" Shepard asked

"Yes"

"I would have too" Shepard replied

The Daedalus flew through the nightskys and rejoined it's fighters and VTOLs. Every crew member on the combat deck was dead and the crew had to mourn so many people. Darren made a vow that day to make sure no more people die because of him.

* * *

_Authors Note: Yep! That's the end of the story and if you got some of the references you will have probably guessed that the next crossover I will do will be with Torchwood and Crysis. Heres the plan instead of Cell being contracted, Torchwood is contracted to fight the Ceph. Tell me what you think!_

_Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. This is the first story I have completed for fanfic and I'm quite proud of it!_

_- Harry _


End file.
